Walton's Gold
Walton's Gold is a multiplayer co-op mission included in the Red Dead Redemption Outlaws to the End DLC pack. Story Walton's Gang has taken control of a gold mine, and the players are men looking to make a fortune in the west. They are to kill Walton's men outside the mine, enter the gold mine, and dispose of his men in it. After Walton's gang has been taken care of, the players must grab as many bags as they can and stash it in a mine cart. However, the battle outside has weakened the mine and in five minutes, the mine will explode. After pushing the mine cart outside of the collapsing mine, the players will find that Walton's gang wants their gold back and is ready to kill them for it. The players must then defend the small house outside the mine and use the Gatling guns to finally finish all of Walton's men and keep their bags of gold. The mission ends with the narrator stating that the gold may have been easy to get, but won't be so easy to keep. Walkthrough The players will start at the far end of the camp in Gaptooth Breach. There are a lot of miners around, but the six most dangerous are the gunners that will rush to the Gatling Guns (left of the mine, and above the mine), the two snipers on the cliffs on the right of the mine entrance, and the two fat, shirtless fellows who will throw dynamite at the players. At least one marksman is extremely helpful for taking out the gunners, snipers and the bombers. It is usually also possible to see the dynamite flying over your head. Run immediately when this happens. Once inside the mine, the players only have 5 minutes to eliminate the miners, collect the gold and get out. The mine cart is located in the main chamber, and the gold bags are strewn throughout the mine. Players can carry two bags at once, so grab two and get to the mine cart, rinse, and repeat. 10 bags are all that are needed to proceed, but players can grab as many as they want (more bags means more XP). When the timer hits the one minute mark, forget the gold and get the cart out fast. As the cart reaches the surface, the players will be forced into the nearby building as one last wave of Walton's Gang attempts to stop the players from fleeing with the gold. Shoot them down either with your basic firearms, or with the Gatling Gun situated near to the mouth of the mine. Once all remaining enemies have been taken down, the mission is complete. Tips *In the Advanced Co-op version of this mission, it is advised that the players stay inside the building while thinning the numbers of enemies outside. Inside the building, there is plenty of cover and an ammo crate so the players can last pretty much indefinitely. Using this strategy, players that go down can then be revived without completely exposing the rescuer to a hail of gunfire. *When first assaulting the mine, especially on Advanced, ensure that someone takes out the Sniper on the mesa to the West, as well as the dynamite-throwing miners, as these enemies can quickly wipe out an unprepared team. *During the final shootout, avoid from going into cover against the wall immediately in front of the player - if taken down, the player will clip into cover, unable to be healed, and bleed out. *If stuck as the last man, make a run for the second or third floors - if you can get there, the height and cover allow for a single player to take out all of the remaining enemies in relative safety, even on Advanced mode. *Try to move often when given an opportunity. The twin bombers on the first assault have been known to throw great lengths and dispatches the player(s) if they stick to one spot. *When it starts, in Adv. Coop mode, do not run up to the crates. Stay back or move sideways and use a sniper rifle, if having one, to kill from afar. *Once the 2 snipers and 2 dynamite throwers are taken out, move forward from the left towards the house. *Once inside the mine, the first one there should shoot the TNT crate and then the miners will come towards the players. *Stay in that passageway and thin them out using dynamite. Only when the first wave is down, should the players penetrate further into the mine. *Once the final shootout begins, shoot all the lamps and the overhead lamp in the house, as the inside light makes it easier for the gang outside to target the player. *After a while, there would be a bunch of red dots coming down from behind the house, to the left. *Move into the little room on the left side and just blast away with a shotgun through the window. The player will be able to take down about 5 or 6 enemies from there and always stay inside the house until the only red dots (enemies) are in front, not to the side or behind. Gallery File:Rdr_walton's_gold03.jpg|Engaging the Walton Gang from an advantageous elevated position. File:Rdr_walton's_gold02.jpg WaltonsGold.png External links * DLC details Category:Outlaws to the End missions Category:Multiplayer